


velvet secrets

by EzzyDean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Aromantic Azumane Asahi, Asexual Azumane Asahi, Bottom Sawamura Daichi, Coming Untouched, Consensual Kink, Dominant Azumane Asahi, Enthusiastic Consent, Facials, Glove Kink, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Safeword Use, Safewords, Spanking, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: Daichi’s crossed arms and frown just assure him that he’s right and he carefully settles himself on the floor to help pick up the scattered papers.“Kuroo,” Daichi states in a calm voice.  “Do I need to ask Asahi to teach you a lesson?”Tetsurou slowly turns to look up at Daichi, still seated in his chair at the table, and can feel the heat creeping into his cheeks.(AsaKuroDai - check the tags for this mess)





	

Sometimes, Tetsurou could admit, he didn’t fully realize what he was doing.  He wouldn’t recognize his words or actions for the challenges they were until hours, or days, later.

But more often than not he knew.  He knew exactly what he was getting into.  Especially when he tugged Daichi’s book from his hands and teasingly tossed it on top of the fridge or playfully shoved the newspaper he was trying to focus on out of the way so Tetsurou could settle into his lap or steal his attention away.

 

Tetsurou doesn’t really mean to mess up Daichi’s papers so badly.  He just wants to get a little rise out of him.  See him flush when Tetsurou teases him and pokes at him a little.  It’s not his fault that he is a bundle of restless energy these days.  There’s only so much he can do when volleyball and jogging and most physical activities he enjoys are kind of off the books for the time being thanks to his ankle.  But when he grimaces at the sight of Daichi’s papers spread on the floor, a few of them crinkled from Daichi’s phone sliding off and landing on them, he knows that he might have gone a little further than intended.

Daichi’s crossed arms and frown just assure him that he’s right and he carefully settles himself on the floor to help pick up the scattered papers.

“Kuroo,” Daichi states in a calm voice.  “Do I need to ask Asahi to teach you a lesson?”

Tetsurou slowly turns to look up at Daichi, still seated in his chair at the table, and can feel the heat creeping into his cheeks.

  
  


 

Tetsurou waits almost anxiously for Asahi to get home that night.  And the next.  And the next.  And the next.  But nothing ever happens beyond the usual welcome homes and flirting while they make dinner and eat and settle into their normal nightly routines.  No hints of Daichi even telling Asahi how frustratingly clingy and annoying Tetsurou has been - and he knows he has been that way.  It’s not just to get the rise out of Asahi and Daichi that will eventually get him what he still isn’t sure how to really ask for.  Not entirely.  He runs his thumb along the black leather braid that sits just below the base of his throat - a matching one sits along Daichi’s throat - and sighs.  Sometimes, especially since he screwed up his ankle so badly last summer with that recuse, he feels especially needy.  Like he’s not quite in the right place.  Like he doesn’t quite fit in with Daichi’s seriousness and devotion or Asahi’s kindness and support.  He needs a little more from them lately than he used to.  But, somehow, neither of them seem to mind all that much.

He pulls himself away from his darker thoughts when he hears the door open.  Asahi calls out a greeting and he replies.  After a few minutes he hears Asahi settle onto the couch with a weary sigh and he smiles as he pads barefoot into the living room to see if Asahi wants something to drink.  Daichi is settled in the armchair across from the couch thoroughly engrossed in whatever book series he’s found this month to devour and Asahi smiles when he sees Tetsurou in the doorway.

Asahi stretches and lets out a tiny groan as his eyes flutter shut and Tetsurou takes a moment to appreciate the sight of two of his favorite people relaxing together.  It’s quiet and soft and that dark twinge of… something tries to slither back in because with Daichi curled in his chair and Asahi practically melting into the couch and the soft afternoon light filtering in through the shades it’s a perfect scene of domesticity and he wants to make a mess out of something.  Knock cushions to the floor, mess up magazines, tear his way into the scene and carve himself out a hole in it.  Because he doesn’t know where he fits right now, doesn’t even know how he’s still in his own skin.

“Kuroo.”  Asahi’s voice makes his eyes snap open, when did he even shut them?  Asahi is staring straight at him, still relaxed and loose-limbed against the couch, but his eyes are hard and his voice leaves no room for debate.  “Go get my gloves for me.”

Finally.  Heat doesn’t creep into any part of his body then.  It crashes with all the subtlety of a wave against a rocky cliff.

The gloves are carefully folded and put away in the top drawer of the small dresser they keep in the spare bedroom.  Along with a handful of other things they use on occasion.  He grabs them and shivers at the first brush of that silky velvet against his fingertips.  He does his best not to rush back to the living room.  Partially because Asahi hadn’t told him to hurry and partially because he needs a few extra breaths to try and calm himself a little.  There’s no hiding the excited flush to his cheeks, he knows that, but he can at least drag himself a step or two away from the edge; he doesn’t want or need to do all the work for Asahi after all.

He calmly steps into the living room.  Daichi is still tucked into the armchair with his attention on his book and Asahi is sprawled on the couch as relaxed as can be.  Asahi holds his hand out a moment after Tetsurou stops in the doorway - a silent command without even looking at Tetsurou - and he hands over the gloves.  The velvet material slides from his loose fingers and Asahi smiles sweetly in his direction; it’s a promise.

Tetsurou watches, entranced, as Asahi pulls the left glove on slowly and flexes his fingers, checking to make sure it fits snugly before moving on to do the same with the right.  Tetsurou’s fingers tremble as he watches Asahi curl his fingers into fists a few times and then lace his fingers together in his lap.  He knows it’s almost all for show, and for his benefit, but that doesn’t stop Tetsurou from whimpering ever so softly when Asahi twists his wrists out and cracks his knuckles in front of his chest.  He hums happily and wriggles his fingers a few times and Tetsurou can’t look away from the dark blue material as Asahi runs his fingers along the seams and tips, inspecting the gloves and curling his fingers and twisting his hand this way and that.  Asahi finally looks over to the doorway and meets Tetsurou’s eyes and it takes him digging his nails into his own palms to keep him from letting out a groan.  Asahi rubs his thumb over the plump curve of his lip, dark blue glove standing out against the pale pink skin, and contemplates Tetsurou.

“Shirt,” Asahi commands.  His tone is soft but Tetsurou’s fingers jump to the hem of his shirt like he’s been shouted at.  “Slowly,” he adds.  “We don’t want to disturb Daichi’s reading just yet, do we?”

Tetsurou’s gaze flickers to Daichi, still completely zoned into reading his book, and then back to Asahi.  He shakes his head and Asahi gives him one of those smiles that makes his knees weak and his stomach curl with need.

“Good,” he says, “shirt.”

The shirt slides off and Tetsurou folds it in half over his arm, waiting for Asahi to gesture.  He does and Tetsurou drops it over the end of the couch.

“Pants,” is the next command and Tetsurou steps out of them carefully, doing his best to keep his balance and not draw Daichi’s attention at the action, and then neatly drapes them over his shirt.  Asahi’s eyes rake over him appreciatively and he’s actually quite glad that socks and underwear had seemed like a lot of effort after his shower earlier this afternoon.  Asahi lifts a hand and crooks his finger and Tetsurou is more than happy to comply.

He’s not nervous when he moves carefully, slowly, to stand next to Asahi’s sprawl on the couch.  His fingers tremble a little still and his stomach is doing loops and dives and freefalls but it’s from anticipation not nerves.  His cheeks flush when Asahi notes his growing erection with a raised eyebrow but he doesn’t move away or shift to cover himself.  Asahi sits up then, skirt brushing against Tetsurou’s knee as he adjusts the material and settles himself comfortably on the couch.  He reaches up and lays his palm against Tetsurou’s hip.  The gloves are cool against his warm skin and he shivers.

“Tetsurou?”

The shiver rolls into a full blown shudder.

“Play,” he rasps out softly.

“Over my knees.”

Tetsurou is more than happy to comply but manages to control the urge to simply fling himself over Asahi’s knees, remembering Asahi’s warning about disturbing Daichi and slowly draping himself over them instead.  Asahi shifts just enough to give Tetsurou a solid base and then he settles one gloved hand on Tetsurou’s shoulder and the other on the curve of his ass.  The fingers on his ass drum gently, pinkie to pointer, and the hand on his shoulder is an anchor as he steadies his breaths.

“Now Dai’s been telling me that you’ve been a little-” Asahi hums and the hand on his shoulder slides up into his hair to tug at it and then drops back, “-well, disruptive while he’s been trying to work lately.  I’m thinking someone has been feeling a little neglected and is forgetting how to behave.”

He lightly slaps Tetsurou’s cheek, barely enough to even sting a little, and Tetsurou squirms against the fabric of Asahi’s skirt.  He’s going to leave marks on it but Asahi knew that when he took Tetsurou over his knees and didn’t seem to worry about it so Tetsurou doesn’t worry either.  Besides the thought of staining Asahi’s skirt with his cum just makes him wriggle in anticipation and Asahi slaps just a touch harder -  a warning - and he stills.

“So.  How do you think I should go about reminding you to behave?  How many do you think you need to remember?”

Tetsurou freezes.  This is the question he never knows how to answer.  Too high a number and he’ll seem greedy and too eager.  Too low and Asahi will wonder if Tetsurou actually wants to do it or if they need to stop.

Asahi senses his worry and runs a soothing hand down his back, velvety glove finally warm against his skin and Tetsurou forces himself to relax under the touch.  He trusts Asahi to give him what he needs, even if it might not be exactly what he wants, and that’s what he tells him.

Asahi pinches him just under the curve of his ass in response and goes back to drumming his fingers.

“I say nine,” Asahi finally declares softly.  “And we’ll get Daichi’s attention before three.”  Tetsurou’s whimper catches in his throat when Asahi continues.  “And then maybe if you ask nicely Daichi will count for you so you can focus on remembering to behave.”

Tetsurou shivers at the idea of Daichi participating, wondering how he might sound, if he’ll have that edge of exasperated fondness or if he’ll sound gruffer, more serious about being interrupted yet again.  But this time it’s not just Tetsurou.  Asahi is playing too.  Asahi is in command here and Tetsurou couldn’t be more pleased in his role right now.

“Tetsurou?”

“Play,” he declares softly, barely a quiver in his voice though it doesn’t matter since his body is quivering enough to reveal just how much he wants it.

The first blow lands squarely in the middle of his cheeks so swiftly that any sound he would have made is lost in a surprised inhale.

“One,” he gasps out just loud enough for Asahi to hear him between panting breaths.  Just a single blow and his blood is already pounding through him.  Asahi doesn’t leave his hand on Tetsurou’s skin for even a sliver of a moment after impact and Tetsurou tenses for an immediate second blow.  Which of course means that Asahi waits, wriggles his toes a little against the carpet so his knees shift slightly and his skirt tickles at Tetsurou’s sensitive bare skin.  Tetsurou’s breath steadies fairly quickly and he melts back over Asahi’s lap like a limp noodle, fully ready for his punishment.

Asahi traces down Tetsurou’s spine with one hand, the other anchoring him with a warm weight between his shoulder blades.  Then the second hit lands like a whip and Tetsurou can’t bite down the yelp that flies out.  He barely registers the sound of the chair in the corner adjusting before Daichi is crouched in front of him, elbow resting on the couch next to Asahi’s hip and his book dangling from his hand, finger lazily bookmarking his place while he looks at Tetsurou over the rim of his reading glasses.  He’s looking at Tetsurou almost disinterestedly, like he’s not quite one hundred percent sure he wants to be done reading his book just yet.  Tetsurou squirms in his place across Asahi’s knees, cock hard and heavy and rubbing perfectly against Asahi’s skirt.  He’s breathing like he’s just warmed up for a jog and Daichi tilts his head as he studies the flush covering Tetsurou’s face and the beads of sweat starting to form at his temple.

“Dai.”  Tetsurou’s voice is rough and wrecked and he clears his throat a few times before he tries again.  “Daichi?”

“Yes, Tetsurou?”  The corner of the book taps against the floor in time with Asahi’s thumb tapping between his shoulders.

“Asahi suggested asking you to count for me.  So I can focus.”

“Oh?”  Daichi looks a little more interested and Tetsurou’s heart starts racing again.  “Focus on what?”

He hesitates but Asahi is patient, more patient with him that Tetsurou probably deserves, and that steady tapping never stops against his skin.

“Remembering how to behave.”

“And what would I need to count to?  My focus isn’t great some days either and you make such a gorgeous distracting image I’d hate to have to count too high and lose track.”

“Ni-” Asahi’s free hand settles gently against Tetsurou’s asscheek.  Rubbing softly at the reddened skin and he shudders.  “Nine.”

Daichi hums.  “And where are you now?”

“Two and definitely play.”  Daichi hums again and slips his finger from his book, closing it fully and settling it on the end table nearby.  “Please, Daichi?”  A moment of panic shoots through Tetsurou.  That darkness in the back of his mind trying to claw forward and remind him of how little he fits in here.  “Please?  I need you.  I need your help.  I need-”

Daichi’s hands cup his cheeks as he shushes him gently with a kiss and Asahi’s hand leaves his ass and makes soothing sweeps along his spine.

“We’ve got you, Tetsurou.  Don’t worry.  We’re here.  Asahi and I will take care of you okay?”

“Okay,” Tetsurou breathes out against Daichi’s cheek.  “Okay.”

“Daichi,” Asahi says in a low tone, “sit on the floor in front of Tetsurou so he can see you and keep count.  Help make sure he learns his lesson.”

“Of course.”

Daichi’s barely settled on the floor when Asahi’s hand - that Tetsurou hadn’t even realized he had lifted from his back - slaps against his left cheek.

“Three.”  Daichi’s voice is a new anchor, a new point of reference for Tetsurou.

“Four,” he says in that same calming tone as Asahi’s hand cracks down on his right cheek.  That same hand smooths along the burning curve and down his thighs and then back up again, dragging velvety smooth against the reddened skin.

Daichi’s focused in on them.  All of his attention on the action in front of him.  Tetsurou’s eyes flutter open and his breath catches.

Daichi’s focused on  _ him _ .  His dark eyes are focused on Tetsurou’s flushed face, never wavering even when he meets Tetsurou’s gaze.  He’s burning inside and out.

Asahi’s hand lands directly in the middle of his ass again.  “Five.”  It’s heavy there.  Holding him in place and weighing him down.  He doesn’t even have to see Asahi’s face to know he is completely focused on this, on making Tetsurou feel everything, every touch every rub every stitch in the glove spreading his ass cheeks apart firmly and tracing a line down to his aching balls.

He  _ feels _ every ounce of control Asahi has with the next hit, just low enough to graze the back of his thighs and jolt him forward into rubbing himself against Asahi’s skirt covered knee.  He feels every ounce of control Asahi has over the situation, over himself, over Daichi sitting on the floor breathing out “Six” and over Tetsurou whining and whimpering and moaning and doing everything he can to not just give up and come all over Asahi’s knees right now and just end this farce.  He can’t do this doesn’t belong with them he’ll just disappoint them in the end.  He doesn’t have the control he needs to keep up with them, to keep them interested in him, to make them want him around.  Even like this he has to resort to petty actions and the promise of punishment to even feel like he deserves to be near them and he just-

“Time,” he gasps out as his vision goes hazy around the edges.  “Time,” he repeats again and again to himself, soft and a little confused.  Daichi immediately scoots a few feet away and turns his eyes to the floor as soon as he hears him.  Asahi’s hand moves up to rest against the back of his neck and the other falls to the couch.

“Tetsu,” Asahi’s voice reaches him through a fog and his breath hitches a little.  “What do you need?”  He shakes his head.  That’s always the problem isn’t it?  He never knows what he needs.  “Blanket?”  He shakes his head again.  “Water?”  Another shake.  “Space?”  He curls over Asahi’s knees and shakes his head vehemently.

“Time.”  His voice is tiny and he hates it.

“Literally?”  Asahi’s thumb is pressing firmly against the soft spot just above his neck and it digs in when he nods.  But he uses that tiny pressure to bring himself away from wherever he was.

“I just.  My head won’t.  Time.”

“You have it.”

He takes a few shuddery breaths and focuses on Asahi’s thumb pressing into his skull.  Focuses on that connection.  Asahi and Daichi don’t say anything.  They barely even shift or fidget as they wait patiently for Tetsurou to either come back or call it and fuck if it isn’t hovering temptingly at the back of his tongue to say ‘call’ and end it that way.  His knee twitches and his ass throbs.  Another breath and he opens his eyes.

Daichi is sitting a few feet away staring down at his hands.  He has his thumbs and forefingers pressed together into an almost triangle shape and he’s slowly tapping his other fingers on the floor at random.  It’s his familiar waiting patiently pose - he does the same thing when he’s at the table waiting for Tetsurou to finish cooking dinner - and the comfort of it settles Tetsurou’s stomach.

“Daichi?”

He raises his eyes and smiles questioningly at Tetsurou.  The worry and support warm Tetsurou but it’s the slow burning of need peeking from behind them that he’s looking for.  The need to finish this and see Tetsurou through this and over the edge.

“Tetsu?”

He twists just enough to look at Asahi’s face for the first time since he put himself - he did this, he reminds himself, he asked for this he wanted this he  _ chose _ this - over Asahi’s knee and he sees the same care and worry and need in Asahi’s gaze.

“Asahi?”

He could call it and that would all still be there.  He knows this.  And maybe he should.  

“Tetsu?”

But he doesn’t want to.  He wants to end this they way he intended to when he started it.

“Play.”

Asahi’s hand rubs lightly against his thighs.  “Yeah?”  Daichi scoots back to his place in front of Tetsurou.  “Continue with number seven?”

“Ask Daichi.”  Tetsurou smirks as he settles back into place over Asahi’s knees.  “He was the one counting.”

He expects the next hit but doesn’t expect it to be over his thighs again and he squeaks as he jerks forward, nearly clocking Daichi in the forehead as he returns Tetsurou’s smirk.

“Seven.”

Asahi’s gloves are hot against his skin, liquid velvet sliding against him as Asahi skims his hands over Tetsurou’s skin, both hands this time, covering him in sensations and making him arch his back just before the next blow has him arching even more and groaning as his erection comes back fully.

“Eight,” Daichi announces.

His eyes flutter shut as Asahi’s hands run along his back and thighs and the curve of his ass and the dip between his shoulder blades.  He groans when they dig into his hair and trail down his spine.  He shudders when those thick fingers slide between his cheeks and drag down to cup his balls and run a velvety knuckle against his leaking cock.

He cries out and presses against Asahi’s knee shamelessly at the last blow, an almost bruising slap to his left asscheek that he just knows is going to sting for the rest of the day and then some.

“Nine.”  He feels Daichi’s breath against his lips.  “You did so wonderfully Tetsurou.”

Asahi rubs down his thighs and then plants a hand on Tetsurou’s asscheek, the one he had just slapped, and presses forward, urging Tetsurou to rut against him

“You did.  You were amazing.  You told us what you needed and you behaved so perfectly.”  

Asahi’s hand is heavy against his tingling cheek and the other one slides into his hair and then Asahi rubs his knuckles down Tetsurou’s cheek.  Tetsurou turns his head and captures the knuckle of Asahi’s pointer in his teeth and bites down as he finally comes, rutting against Asahi’s knee with Daichi’s breath in his ear until he’s spent and shaking.

Daichi says something he doesn’t catch and he grimaces at the soft kiss pressed to his sweaty temple.  Then he’s lost again in the sensation of Asahi’s hands gently sweeping up and down his body.  He shudders before too long and Asahi laughs softly as Tetsurou tries to reach back to bat at his hands without actually getting up from his sprawl over Asahi’s knees.

“Sorry bout your skirt,” he mumbles, lips clumsy and tongue fuzzy.

“No need to be. It’ll wash.”

Tetsurou hums something at that and then Daichi is back and pulling him onto his feet and tugging him down the hallway to the bedroom.  He lets Daichi wipe him off with a damp washcloth and dry him with a warm towel.  Then Daichi nudges him onto the bed and tucks the blankets up around him.

“Do you want me to stay with you?”  His hands are warm and sure against Tetsurou’s cheeks, thumbs rubbing at the curve of them when Tetsurou smiles and shakes his head.

“I’ll be good.  Want some space.  Take care of Asahi.  Tell him I’m sorry about the skirt again.”

Daichi kisses the tip of his nose and then his forehead.  “Okay.  We’ll be in the living room.  Come back whenever you’re ready.”

Tetsurou makes a noise of agreement and rolls onto his side to better curl under the warm blankets.

 

 

 

Daichi stands at the edge of the living room and takes a moment to watch Asahi.  There’s a flush on his cheeks as he flexes his hands and stares at the velvet material covering them, his hair is still mostly in the bun he put it in this morning, his skirt has a nice mess of cum on it, and his eyes are distant.  Daichi takes a deep breath and settles himself on the floor in front of Asahi.

“Tetsu apologizes for your skirt.  Again?”  

A ghost of a smile quirks Asahi’s lips.  “I told him it was okay.  If it was going to bother me I would have moved it or taken it off or something.”  Asahi’s eyes are still fixed on his hands.  “Is he okay?”

“He wanted to be alone for a bit and he looks exhausted.  But otherwise yeah.  He’ll be fine once he comes down the rest of the way.”  Daichi reaches out, hands hovering over Asahi’s.  “What about you?”

Asahi’s gaze snaps to his and then skitters away in the same breath, cheeks flushing even more.  Daichi was right.  Asahi was embarrassed and worried about what he just did.  Especially after Tetsu needed to pause for a minute probably.

Daichi holds out his hand and waits for Asahi to put his hand in it, waits for the permission to touch.  He rubs his thumb along Asahi’s knuckles and brings the velvet gloved hand to his lips and presses a kiss to the back of it.

“You did exactly what Tetsu wanted.  And needed.”  He tucks his fingers under the edge of the glove and slowly tugs it off Asahi’s hand.  He kisses Asahi’s sweaty palm and murmurs reassurances against Asahi’s skin.  Asahi’s fingers curl and he turns to let Asahi cup his cheek, smiles up at Asahi, then turns back to press a kiss to his pulse before gesturing for Asahi’s other hand so he can do the same thing.  “I can’t do what you can do for him.  I don’t even fully understand it sometimes.  But you are amazing.”  Asahi’s hands are cupping his cheeks and Daichi puts every ounce of love and devotion and caring and trust that he can into his gaze when he looks up into Asahi’s eyes.  “Thank you,” he says simply.  “For being a part of us and taking care of us all the time.”

Asahi leans forward and kisses Daichi.  He can feel the playful smile on Asahi’s lips before he pulls back.

“I did my best for Tetsu.”  Daichi nods in agreement but Asahi cuts him off before he can say anything.  “And what about you, Daichi?”

“What about me?”  

Asahi finally gets up from the couch and Daichi has no choice but to follow since Asahi’s hands are still cupping his cheeks.  He watches Asahi’s eyes darken and sparkle with mischief.  A startled noise slips from his lips when he’s backed into the wall next to the hallway to the bedroom: he didn’t even realize they were moving.

“Do I need to take care of you today too?”  Asahi looms over him and it should be ridiculous.  Asahi has his soft brown hair in a messy bun and his dark skirt is covered in Tetsurou’s cum and his jacket is long gone so he’s only wearing a flimsy sleeveless top.  But the look in his eyes is promising Daichi anything he’s ever wanted and Daichi realizes just how worked up he is from helping not that long ago.  Asahi takes another step closer and they’re pressed chest to chest and his smile sharpens when he realizes just how worked up Daichi is now too.

“You don’t have to.”  Asahi tilts his head to the side and settles one hand against Daichi’s neck and slides the other down to his hip.  He kisses down Daichi’s jaw and the delicate flesh of his throat.  “Especially, oh fuck,” Daichi grunts when Asahi bites at his neck and sucks what will be a nice bruise later into his skin.  “Especially,” he tries again, “since it’s not really your thing.”

Asahi sighs against Daichi’s throat and he shudders at the breath ghosting over his damp skin.

“My level of sexual attraction, or lack thereof, has nothing to do with me wanting to hold you up and fuck you against this wall Daichi.”  He presses his thumb into the soft underside of Daichi’s jaw for a moment before sliding it away to rub at Daichi’s pulse.  “Though your concern is noted and appreciated.  But seriously just let me make you feel good.”

“You don’t have to have sex with me to do that,” Daichi mumbles, distracted by Asahi sliding his hand up under his shirt and then turning to slide it down under the top of his sweatpants, fingers burning a path along Daichi’s hip and upper thigh.

“Please?”  Asahi whispers, hands caressing his throat and hip and lips almost touching Daichi’s ear.  “May I?  Will you let me fuck you against the wall and make you feel good?”  Daichi caves.

“Yes,” he breathes out.

“Thank you.”

Asahi leans against him and brushes his knuckles along Daichi’s very interested dick, chuckling when Daichi whines and tries not to buck into the gentle caress.  Asahi ruins him like this and they both know it.  The contrast between the strength leaning into him and the gentleness of the hands brushing his skin and the sharpness of the nails grazing along his thigh and the softness of the lips on his throat.  He doesn’t even think about it when Asahi’s hands slip from under his clothes and wrap around his thighs.  He just lifts his legs and locks his ankles behind Asahi’s back and lets Asahi press him against the wall and grind them together as he busies himself with biting his way along Daichi’s collarbone and sliding his hands back under Daichi’s shirt.

Daichi hangs his arms over Asahi’s shoulders, head hitting the wall with a painful thump when Asahi’s nails teas across his nipples, and distracts himself for a moment by tugging Asahi’s hair out of its bun so he can tangle his fingers in it and tug sharply when Asahi sucks another soon to be bruise into Daichi’s throat.  Asahi growls playfully and huffs against Daichi’s throat.  A moment later a slippery hand is sliding along Daichi’s ass and he gasps in surprise.

“When did you-?”

Asahi grins at him.  “You thought I didn’t see the bottle you brought back with you and set behind the lamp on the end table?  You wanted it yet you still told me I didn’t have to.”  Asahi teases his finger into Daichi’s entrance.

“I was hoping for, at most, you just helping me get off.  You know.  A few fingers and-” he breaks off with a moan as Asahi slides his finger in completely.  “Oh fucking hell just whatever.  Fuck me please.  You know what I want.”

“I’ve got you.”  Asahi mouths at his throat as he continues to grind their hips together and steadily finger Daichi open.  Daichi has enough coherency left to be in awe of how Asahi is still managing to hold him up off the floor against the wall until he adds another finger and brushes against Daichi’s prostrate and then he stops thinking about anything other than Asahi pleasuring him and drawing out whimpering moans as he bites and grinds and drags Daichi into a haze.

“Legs down,” Asahi says eventually, long after Daichi has forgotten he even has legs.  Asahi’s fingers are still knuckle deep inside him as he carefully lowers his legs and Asahi lowers him to the floor.  The fingers rubs and twitch and rock into him gently as he remembers how to stand.  When he deems him steady enough Asahi yanks down Daichi’s sweats and boxers with his free hand.  Daichi manages to step out of them and nudge them to the side before Asahi is pressing against him again, kissing away the gasp he lets out when Asahi’s skirt brushes his dick softly and he shudders at the sensation.

“You see, Dai.  Sex isn’t about getting off for me.  It’s about this.”  He nuzzles against Daichi’s ear and then starts kissing him between sentences as he continues to rock his fingers inside Daichi.  “It’s about making you feel good.  And making you moan against me.  And holding you close as you shudder apart.”  He finally pulls his fingers out, wiping them on his skirt distractedly as he steps back just enough to turn Daichi to face the wall.  Then he presses forward and molds himself against Daichi’s back, skirt tickling the back of Daichi’s thighs, erection pressing into Daichi’s ass, chest pressing Daichi into the wall, arms coming up to brace next to Daichi’s head.  “It’s the intimacy of being so close to you, of being inside you, of you letting me in.”

His arms drop and Daichi feels the skirt being tugged up between them and his mind blanks at the image of Asahi fucking him while still in his skirt.  That hadn’t been on his mind at all.  He had assumed Asahi would step out of it but that is definitely the material of the skirt being pressed into his lower back and that is definitely Asahi’s dick pressing into him and making him groan and hover between the urge to press back into the sensation and pull away from the stretch.

“That’s what I get from this,” Asahi finally says, a little breathless, as he sinks fully into Daichi, mouth at his ear and hands warm and strong on Daichi’s hips.  “And I enjoy it immensely.”

Asahi rolls his hips, keeping his movements small and keeping Daichi filled and barely able to move as he whispers how much he appreciates Daichi and how much it means to him that Daichi is so understanding of his needs and a hundred other things that Daichi can’t understand because they’re murmured between kisses and pressed into the back of his neck and because he’s being pressed into the wall and his dick is rubbing against it almost uncomfortably and Asahi fills his senses to the brim.

“Daichi?”  Its a struggle to bring himself back from whatever fuzz his mind had wandered off into.  But Asahi’s voice compels him to listen.  Though he doesn’t stop the slow rocking of his hips.  “Daichi,” Asahi teases again.  “Tetsurou has a question for you.”

That gets his attention and he snaps his eyes open and twists his head enough to spy Tetsurou leaning around the edge of the hallway and smiling at him.

“Hey Daichi?”

“Tetsurou?”  He manages after a few tries.

“Can I suck you off while Asahi fucks you?”  He blinks rapidly as he tries to comprehend the sentence.  “Asahi already said it was up to you.”

“If that’s what you want.”  Daichi finally manages to groan out the words when Asahi stills for a moment.  “Please do.”

He’s pulled away from the wall so Tetsurou has room and then his arms fly up to catch himself when Asahi suddenly presses his hips forward.  Tetsurou slides onto his knees in front of them and Daichi whines when he sees Tetsurou is wearing nothing but a pair of worn boxers and the thin leather band around his neck.  He reaches out to press at the matching necklace on his own throat before throwing his hand back against the wall when Asahi jerks his hips again.

The moment Tetsurou slides Daichi’s dick into his mouth Asahi sets up a fast pace, fucking into Daichi with earnest.  There’s barely enough room for Tetsurou between Daichi and the wall and there’s not enough room for Daichi to look down and watch him so he simply closes his eyes and lets Asahi take control.

He manages to drop one hand down and tangle it in Tetsurou’s hair and reach the other back awkwardly to tangle in Asahi’s - he’ll be sore later from the awkward angles but he doesn’t care at all - and he pulls hard in warning when he gets close.  Which just makes Tetsurou reach up and gently squeeze his balls while Asahi shifts just enough to hit his prostrate and he’s coming hard down Tetsurou’s throat with a groan.

They both work him through it until he’s shuddering his way back down with a whine.

“Asahi?” he asks, voice rough, when Asahi stills and leans heavily against him.  “How do you want to finish?”

Asahi whimpers a little and buries his face between Daichi’s shoulders, muttering something that Daichi can’t quite hear but can probably figure out.  Daichi wriggles his hips a little until Asahi gets the hint and he lets out a long sigh when Asahi pulls out.  But before he can mourn the loss - and before Asahi can try to apologize - Daichi drops to his knees beside Tetsurou and bunches Asahi’s skirt against his stomach.  Tetsurou picks up on the plan instantly and runs one hand up the back of Asahi’s thigh to grab his ass and pull him a step closer while his other hand steadies Asahi’s dick.  He glances at Daichi and they share a grin before turning simultaneously and working on Asahi.  They take turns in a practiced motion, Tetsurou sucking while Daichi leans in and nips at Asahi’s thigh and runs his tongue along the skin before they switch and Daichi sucks Asahi into his mouth and Tetsurou goes to work kissing his way up towards the skirt bunched in Daichi’s hand.

Back and forth until Asahi shudders and jerks his hips backwards and pushes them away so he can take himself in his hand.

“Close your eyes,” he pants as he pulls his skirt out of Daichi’s hand and bunches it in his fist.  They both suck in an eager breath before complying.

It’s only a few wet strokes that echo in their ears before Asahi is coming over their faces in warm stripes.  Tetsurou scrunches his face when a stripe lands directly across the tip of his nose and he can just hear Daichi licking his lips beside him under the sound of Asahi’s heavy breaths.  Tetsurou cracks an eye open to see Daichi wiping at his face with the hem of his tshirt.  He nudges him with his elbow until Daichi looks over and then tilts his chin up and closes his eyes.  Daichi laughs and pulls his shirt off and throws it on Tetsurou’s face.

Asahi lets his skirt drop and stares down at them, Daichi now completely naked and Tetsurou in boxers, both wiping cum off their faces and laughing, before he drops onto the floor and buries his face in his hands.

Daichi laughs again and crawls over to knock Asahi onto his back and pepper his hands with kisses until Asahi moves them from his face.  Tetsurou follows a moment later and drapes himself across Asahi’s chest so he can watch them both.  Asahi reaches down and tugs gently at the leather band against his throat with a smile.

“I love you,” Tetsurou says softly to Asahi, Daichi echoing him a beat later.

“I know,” Asahi replies with a smile.  “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr ](http://ezzydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
